Pilaf's Castle
Pilafs castle is found to the west of Diablo Desert, around the outskirts of the Mushroom forest. Built by Pilaf and his team to be the ultimate villain fortress, it didn't hold up and was eventually torn down by Great Ape Goku as a child. For some strange reason the castle appears rebuilt, but is mostly just an empty castle. Nobody's home? "Where is everyone?", Gohan Jr. said to himself. "Guess nobody's home". Says Gohan Jr. "I'll just stand and wait". Gohan Jr. says "Why do i sense power level way out here?" Ultimate says. "I don't know"? Gohan Jr. replies. "When did yo get here?!?!?!?!?" Ultimate wonders. "I've been here'! Gohan Jr. says. "I never noticed you!!" Ultimate says. " YEA RIGHT"! Gohan Jr. laughs. "Hey guys" Flame said, while he is walking in the castle he finds Pilaf's son Pilaf Jr. who is making plans to kill everyone with the dragonballs to avenge his father. With that dragonball, Flame is then attacked by countless robots. "I'm going to give them a peace of my mind"! Gohan Jr. kicks one of the robots. "Thanks Gohan". Flame said as he powered up to Ssj. "No prob" Gohan Jr. said. "Now let's kick some robot butt"! Gohan Jr. says "Right!" Flame says as he charges at the robots at full force. (space pod crashes) Zero:"Okay, where am I? Hmm... well, better find Kakarot". (inside Pilaf's castle) Zero:"Man, this place is deserted. Hmmm, I sense a strong power I wonder who it is?" zero:"hm whats this?" (picks up chaos emerald) "hm well nothings here better go somewere else". As Xicon is flying along, on his way to train, he senses a power level similar to his, so he goes to check it out. Ace lands near Pilaf's Castle and spots Xicon. "Hey Mr. Whatcha doing", Ace ask. Miname lands near Ace."Hey Ace,who's your new friend?" Oh, my name is Xicon, and I felt a power level similar to mine. Are any of yall saiyans? "Well part Saiyan, I'm mostly Saiyan but part Alien", Ace says. "You may not know but I am the son of the mighty Natch", Ace says being proud he is the son of Natch. "I am mostly Saiyan also,but part human." He thenput on her best Queen voice."Ia m the daughter of the Royal Legedaryly powerful Tenchi." He then bows repectfully and looks at him closely."You look a little like.....Drake." "Um yea I have no idea who your fathers are, and who is drake?" "Umm I have no idea who Drake is either", Ace says,"I think it's Minames dad, he's kinda weird", Ace says whispering to Xicon. "I heard that!" She says walking up to them both."Drake is the alter ego of my dad.He suffers from multiple personality disorder.His multiple personailty is nearly 1000x stronger than he normally is." "That guy has a lot of problems I see." Xicon whispers to Ace "Ace laughs at Xicons comment. "But he's my uncle and he's pretty cool", Ace says. "I could kill for some adventure right now", Ace says. "Oh you want an adventure?How about a savenger hunt?" She takes out a map and give them a capsule."It will take place all around the universe.Those are highspeed ships that can travel many times the speed of light.Just follow the map.ANDDD GOO!!!" Miname says taking off in her ship. "Wait, but I need to train to become a super saiyan! (Well I could use a vacation.), Hey wait up!" "Race you guys there", Ace says heading to the spaceship. "Ok, now where is the closest object? Ah here," Xicon's space ship takes of to the marker where the tresure is. Trogeveta Lands on pilaf castle in search of goku to train with him. He saw that placed messed up "Guess No one is here but who could've done This i heard that when goku went great ape he destroyed this castle but then it was rebuilted then what is this?" Trogeveta said to himself. Then he says "Oh well, Thats none of my business my work is to find goku and train with him" As he flies off to west city. Ace lands near Pilaf's Castle as he felt a very strong power. "Thought I felt power here", Ace says. Among the castle there was a rather large powerlevel, seeming to fill the entire castle with it's presense. It was unknown who it was, but it was clearly enough to cause the castle along with the ground to lightly quake in place. "I can sense your power so you might as well come out", Ace says becoming cautious. The persons powerlevel slowly decreased down to almost zero, so it was hard to pinpoint exactly where the person would come out. However there was someone clearly coming Aces way. Before long, a tall, slim, and rather toned grown woman with white wrapping along her upper body and torso along with what looked to be a tattered and torn shirt wrapped around her waist, and red and black loose pants to finish it off. She didn't look like much, but the 2 long swords to both sides of her legs could say otherwise. Even surpressed, her powerlevle was clearly higher then Ace's. "You seem strong. Who might you be young warrior?" She clearly sounded sweet and gentle, but the emothionless look on her face said otherwise, along with one hand being on the hilt of her sword. Ace draws out his sword and steps back a little. "The name`s Ace", he says. "And who may you be?", Ace ask as he still remains cautious. "Lower your blade "Ace" If i wanted to do you harm, i would have easily been able too from were i was" She slowly rose her hand from her blade, and studyed the boy with her heartless blue eyes "My name is Kiyomi. The older sister of Ultimate" Ace lowers his blade and puts it back in its holder. "Didn`t know Ultimate had a older sister", Ace says. "Guess you learn something new everyday. "And judging by your power level you`re stronger than him". "I wouldn't say that" She smiled and sounded a bit peppy about being called stronger, cracking her neck a bit and punching the air right infront of Ace so fast it could barely be seen by Ace's own eyes "I'd just say that me and him are pretty close to one another" Her fist rested rigth infront of Ace's face, as her finger extended out to poke and push Ace back a bit, which she did with ease. "Hmm, you seem pretty strong", Ace says. "Hopefully I get there one day", he says. "And I will", he says as he smirks a little. "I assume there are more of you",. "You mean more people stronger then you or me? Yes there's a whole universe of them" She sounded a little sarcastic, but calmly said after "Being the strongest is a unachiveable goal. You seem to be on your way to becoming extremely powerful, and you show ALOT of promise. I can see it in your eyes" She placed her hand on his head, and then let go, her face becoming emothionless again as she looked at him "I know that", Ace says. "I mean there must be more siblings of Ultimate", Ace says. "Oh, well yeah of course. There's Ultimate's older brother, Zen, who ultimate had to kill for one reason or another" If Ace had paid attention, Loke had mentioned that he had wanted to meet up with his uncle in hell "There's flame, ultimate's younger brother, who has gone missing of some reason." She looked away to think, turning haldway from Ace before looking back. "There's Ultimate, but you knew that." "Oh, and then there's Michiko, the youngest of the family. She should be somewhere around here" She said. "We also have our grandfather, Rickey. He's the strongest one out of all of us." She would remark, not mentioning their mother or father. "Cool", Ace says. "I see all of you are pretty powerful". "But I`m not that unfamilar with powerful people". "So what are you doing here?" "I came here to talk to my brother, maybe even get a fight in and see how much he's improved and all" Unlike most saiyans, she didn't seem to have a "saiyan drive" at all, more like she just wanted to test and see how strong someone was."But now i'm just wondering around" "I see", Ace says. "Same, just wondering around doing nothing". "It seems none of my friends or family are around". "Hmmm, i have a question, who is your father?" She raised a eyebrow and wondered, her hand seeming to slide back to hilt of her sword "My father is Natch", Ace responds. "That name sounds oddly familer. Do you know where he might be right now?" She asked, wondering and curious about who it wa and why it sounded familer "No clue", Ace says. "But he should be back and seen for his match at the World`s Martial Arts Tournament", Ace says. "He`s facing Ultimate in the semi-finals". "I wish he were here I-..." Ace then stops as he senses a humongous power. "Oh..my...goodness, MY DAD`S POWER IS OFF THE CHARTS!", Ace says feeling his father`s power skyrocket somewhere. "What`s even more amazing is that he isn`t even on Earth", Ace says. "That`s my dad", he smirks. Kiyomi stays silent and looks in the direction of the sudden power rush coming from otherworld. She didn't look it, but she was mightly impressed that Natch or whoever it was could pull off such a mightly feet. But being the loving sister she always was, she worried about her brother, who would have to face that same power in this so called martial arts tournament. "It's impressive. I haven't felt a powerlevel that high in a long time." Ace barely heard Kiyomi as he was focused on his father. "Good luck dad", Ace whispers to himself as he hoped his father won the WMAT. Kiyomi put her hand on her hip then lookd around once or twice, before feeling a rather abnormal powerlevle coming from the top of the Lookout tower "More fighters keep popping up everyone on this planet." With that, she took off into to sky so fast in under 2 seconds she was gone, going to the Lookout to see what was going on and who it might be. Ace continues to sense his fathers powerlevel, thinking of how he hasn`t seen his father in two months. "Whatever you`re doing dad...good luck", Ace says as he then realizes Kiyomi flew off, so he senses her power level and follows her. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "Eight beautiful ladies toiling away for the satisfaction of creamy white" Caliziana sprints here after what happened on Mount Paozu,still searching for a place to build her house. Tsuyoshi lands near Pilaf Castle rather thinking of going in but he didn't he saw that girl who was in mount paozu recently. He come towards her and says "Well, what are you searching? do you need help in anything?" Tsuyoshi says hoping that she is not angry at what happened on Mount Paozu She doesn't even look at him before waving him off."No I'm fine." She says trying to picture a house anywhere in this area "Fine... I guess" Tsuyoshi says as he starts searching a suitable place to train. Aaron flies up behind Tsuyoshi and says"Tsuyoshi......I...I would like you to train me......please" "Train huh?" Tsuyoshi then grins "I don't think you're worth my time" "Please!! How am I not worth your time is you actually wasted your energy trying to kill me! C'mon, if you don't think I'm a true warrior , then WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Aaron says, trying to persuade him. "Don't get the wrong idea i really didn't mean to kill you, if i wanted to kill you back then you'll be dead i just wanted to show you how strong i really am so dont get in my way, Hmph i still think you're not worth it go ask someone else to train you" Tsuyoshi says doing push-ups. Aaron thinks about Tsuyoshi for a second."Want me to prove I'm worth your time? FINE!!!" Aaron begins charging Ki and ignites himself, he then begins charging red Ki, and turns Super Saiyan 4 " AM I WORTH YOUR TIME NOW!?" HE said as he clenches his fists tightly. Tsuyoshi thinks "WTH AM I SEEING!? SINCE WHEN SUPER SAIYAN 4 TRANSFORMATION OF THE LEGENDARY RACE SAIYAN HAS BEEN REDUCED TO A CHILD PLAY THING!?" he then motions Aaron to come over and then says "Can other saiyan KIDS also transform into this?" he says furiously. "Well I haven't met any other child that can....I'm the only Super Saiyan 4 I've met....." Tsuyoshi shrugs being Oblivious of the situation "FINE..." he would then say "Well, if it's training you want, you'd better start with intense training. Now, you will start off with this training regimen, for the first week, you can start off with 1,000....no, 10,000 push ups, 5,000 squats and a few laps around the city then you can start with the Semi-difficult training." he says as he goes inside the castle and not coming back. Aaron powers down from SSJ4 and looks at the castle."Okay Tsuyoshi.....this'll be easy!" He jumps down and he does 10,000 push-ups in a matter of seconds, then does 5,000 squats. He jumps up and zooms at the speed of light in a matter of 20 seconds around the city , leaving fire trailing and skids on the ground."Tsuyoshi!! I want harder training! This is boring!" He says as he crosses his arms Tsuyoshi sees Aaron doing all that in a matter of second, he then says "FINE come with me, You will battle me, Prepare yourself!" he says as he flies to Planet Chasity "YES FINALLY!!!!" Aaron yells. He jumps into the air, and in a sonic boom, he is flying and leaving a jet stream behind him, and he and Tsuyoshi are off to Planet Chasity. Observation of Heavily-Damaged StructuresCategory:Earth RP Areas "Haraguro silently walks towards the giant castle, Although it seemed to have gone without any tiding or caretaking for several years, Effectively making it into a building of which has collapsed walls and whatnot. "I really wonder what piece of sh*t doesn't learn how to take care of their land... But who am i to judge? Who knows, The person who owned this place might be dead after all..." Haraguro said with his aggressive tone as a little grin appeared on his mostly visible face. Shuu was standing right beside him "They are." he responds "I don't know exactly, but many years ago Goku defeated Pilaf, who owned this Castle. Soon to his defeat, the Castle ended up into rubble and no one ever decided to come here because who knows?" "An interesting story." Haraguro said with an obviously sarcastic tone. Shuu was sort of surprised to see someone find this story interesting, "Not really interesting if you ask me, tbh" "Who are you by the way?" Haraguro said with a bored look on his face. "A stranger", Shuu says. "Hmph, So what do you want?" Haraguro says. "Nothing I think" Shuu says inspecting ruins "Heard you questioning something to yourself, so I thought I should jump in" "Well i don't need you around me anymore, Begone." Haraguro says. Shuu smirks at the response "It seems that you're pretty late to say that, eh. I entered this place WAY before you. So why don't you piss off instead, huh?" Ratatosk watched the two as he sat in one of the large castle windows that lined the walls near the ceiling. He wondered to himself who these two were and why they were here. "How about you spit out some proof for your claims before i bash your face?" Haraguro says Shuu looks around, he looks at all those devices and his backpack lying around "Guess I won't be having need to prove myself for a while" He then smirks "Bash my face? I hope your dream comes true. Good luck with that" He laughs. Haraguro said everything that Shuu said while Shuu said it, Except in a mocking tone. Before Haraguro can even finish his sentence, Shuu completely ignores his existence and goes to his device and comments "Perfect" on it's signal, in a mocking way. Haraguro gives zero sh*ts about this and walks towards the castle, Entering it. Just as Haraguro was about to enter the Castle, his foot triggered a Land mine, dropped by someone unknown, went into an explosion. Just as Shuu expected, it didn't really affected him much but gave Shuu a laugh "Seems someone don't want you to enter it. People needs to be more careful about where they walk nowadays", he laughs in a mocking tone. "Is that really the way to treat someone?" Haraguro says as the explosion goes off roughly 500 meters in the air all the sudden, Haraguro had tossed the land mine several hundred meters into the air with relative ease in a relatively short time period it seems. Shuu enters the castle after making sure of all the traps, "Jeez, someone really needs to learn how to treat the guests", he comments while discarding a Sensor bomb" Haraguro summons a chain and at the end of it is a snake-shaped hook and blade, He moves it across the place at several times the speed of light, Effectively cleaving apart every bomb in the first room. Shuu grins, quite impressed, "Guess I don't have to do all the work", he says pulling all those remains of bombs with his Rinnegan and putting them in his briefcase, ahead he finds some giant spiders, larger than humans in size. He shrugs them and moves, finding them a low-threat. Haraguro goes to one of the upper floors out of curiosity. Shuu, while holding laptop in his hand, inspecting pieces, accidentally steps into a block which turns an ogre status to life, who somewhat sizes almost the Castle, "Err... Any help would be highly appreciated!" he gestures. "User your supposed strength you wimpy little b*tch." Haraguro yells through the castle. Shuu sighs as monster unknowingly triggers a rusty Sensor Bomb which explodes upon contact. As the fog clears, the monster appears to be severely injured, Shuu wastes no time to cut it into pieces in a split second, as the monster dusts itself off in the air, Shuu yells from above "It takes one to know one!", he responds to his cuss "But thanks. I try my best!", he says jokingly. Haraguro makes his way to the top of the castle and jump outside and proceeds to balance on the top, He proceeds to look around the area for a while before then summoning his weapon, Ouroboros and cutting down all towers of the castle for his own amusement. As the Castle was about to fall off, Shuu uses his Rinnegan to somewhat making Castle not fall off with magnetic ability of Rinnegan. He then collects the last piece of fragment and an artifact before deciding to leave the Castle and dropping the protection. "This is boring." Haraguro yells before being surrounded by green and yellow fire and disappearing after that. Story timeCategory:Earth Elica is practicing her blast boarding grinding along ledges on the castle and rebounding off the curved areas practicing her spins and flips before landing in the desert area kicking up the board and looking around "uh tehteh i dont thinkie this is where we meant to be" Bassoon sat on one of the Castles features looks at the little girl "Are you lost? This is a rather deserted place" Are there no peaceful places left anymore Bassoon stands up. She dissapears and reappears at his face level only upside down "yep me lostie, but plenty of space to blast board" she dusts herself off "i'm Elicia Allara, who be you?" Bassoon grabs Elicia, turns her the right way up and puts her feet on the ground, "Bassoon, the nearest towns in that direction" Bassoon gestures to the left. She looks in that direction then shrugs "thankies" she just floats there seemingly curious about his antennae and about the namekian in general "me recognise you from somewhere" "I doubt you recognize me, my story is not vast enough, you may recognize my race, I am Namekian" One of the antennas boops Elicia's face "People will be worrying about you child, begone" "oh yeah dahdeh told me about the namekane one wanting a epi-epi-epic tale" she boops the antennae "me guess thats youie as me not seen other namekanes" "It's been a very long time since I have seen another Namekian... Who may I ask, is your father?" Bassoon inquires. She flips herself into the upright possition "dahdeh is called Bastion me thinkies" Bassoon looks at her fondly "Bastion really, I figured you being called Allara was a coincidence, its a very small world, I know your father, and I am the Namekian he told you about, we met when I was much younger" "he told me about your fightie, something about magi-magi" she goes closer eyes wide "can you summon thunder clap? please showie me" "Why yes, It is a technique I can perform" Bassoon pulls a book from his Gi, he very quickly flips through and tears out a piece of paper with some design and inscription. "Pierce" he raises a hand fingers spread with the paper on it, an instantaneous blast of lightning strikes out hitting and devastating an incredibly large Mushroom 'tree' "There you go" She has the child like sparkles next to her eyes "wow magi-magi is cool" she brings out her "wings" getting in a concentrating stance "me try it too" her eyes turn from silver to green her ki immitating mana calling down a much smaller bolt in the same place "heh me dids it" "Very good" he pats her head "My magic is done differently, you see Its about as strong as your but I can channel my mana through these" Bassoon open his book, the pages are littered with ancient looking text and channeling circles, he pulls out a page, there are a few of the same circle from earlier all hand drawn "If you like try using one" He gives her the page. The page is suspended within the wings energy the writings illuminating as she channels mana through the page its built to full potency and seems to be affecting the weather itself everything feels a little bit unstable before the spell can be launched the page disintergrates and a small shockwave knocks her back. Bassoon doesn't react very much aside from quickly stretching an arm out and supporting Elicia before she is knocked to far, "Perhaps not a full page at once, and perhaps with more practice little one" "zzzzzzzzap zzzzzzzzzap zzzzzzzzzzzzzzap" as she points residual lightning fires at rocks she giggles as the sensation of it leaving her fingers tickles" Bassoon watches for a while, then after a few more bolts "Shouldn't you be finding your father, he'll be worried, he wasn't always so strong, he still worries" "dahdeh knows where i am and he is fast veryie fast he knows he can move here in blink that much i knowie" she dances sparks between her finger tips finding great amusement in playing with them. Old Ruins Naikeman is walking around the outskirts of Pilaf's old castle, now most likely in ruins due to aging and erosion. He came here to observe and maybe learn some history as to what went on here. Toko walks of the edge of one of the spires, dropping to the ground and landing on his feet not far from Naikeman, he turns to face him, mostly to show that he is aware of the other mans presence due to not being able to see. Not too far from the two, atop a small broken column, the Seeker of Time yawned, stretching. I doubt they'd recognize me, she thinks. "You... why do you shroud your vision with a blindfold?" Naikeman says, his eyes closed as he places a hand on the broken wall. There is a short silence and then he looks up slightly and opens his eyes looking at the wall. "The Chronomancer... what brings someone of your caliber to this plane?" he says. As a Namekian he's finely in tune with his surroundings and feeling out the battlefield. He decides to start with the man who dropped down next to him and turns to him. "Please, answer me, why hide your eyes?" he asks with an emotionless face. Toko walks up to him and puts a hand on the Namekians face "Funny, I was here looking for a Namekian, but you're not the one I'm here for, he must have left... My eyesight is unnecessary and undeserved, It is a price I am paying that's all" Toko looks up, he smiles at the woman "Hey, its been a while Alyra" Alyra dropped down, "Ah, sight without sight..." She muses, "So, what brings you two here? Historical significance?" She guessed. Naikeman watches the woman vanish and he turns back to the man. "You.... are Toko, correct? My sensei spoke of you returning. Though, he did say you wore brighter colored clothes." Naikeman says. "There is another Namekian on this planet besides myself?" Naikeman inquires. "I'm just looking for someone, the last time I felt their presence it was here... Indeed green man, a dear friend of mine lives here called Bassoon, he's the one I'm looking for, unfortunately he is good at evading me" Toko pats his coat remembering his old Tacoman costume. "I might be able to help you find him. We Namekians can find each other across the planet if need be back on our home planet. I don't think it'd be too much different on Earth." Naikeman says. He seems to look over the man and then looks at his bandage across his eyes. "Do you really believe that removing your sight is necessary?" "It is yes" Toko stands with a very cold front on the matter, "As far as Bassoon goes I will find him" Toko taps his nose "Since being young my ability to sense aura and powerlevel has been absolute, I can find anyone I know at anytime on the planet, Bassoon, as a child, developed a method to hide from me while I raised him, but he can't keep it up for long" "Well, I offered. If you are this Toko my Sensei spoke of, you should head to the Dragon's Den Dojo just outside of North City. He trains students there and takes care of a young half breed Saiyan Human girl." Naikeman states as he studies the runes on the stone walls. Gather Top Secret Intel The castle stands tall, as it once did years ago, signs of renovation shown as it was once falling apart. Bastion/ Cubia Adventures Part 74: Why the hell are we in a desert and how did we even get here Cubia and Bastion, after escaping the Neo-Fishmen invasion of Rieze Maxia, which was a total fustercluck by the way, Cubia and Bastion parted with there new found fish friend Tempura (foreshadowing) who insisted that he needed to go to an aquarium (maybe he lives there who knows hes a god-damn fish!) and headed to West City. On there way there, they noticed a shimmer over a doorway and Cubia thought it would be a good idea to pull Bastion and himself through it. When they both regained their senses, they found themselves a mile away from pilafs castle. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!" Cubia yelled, the sound echoing in the distance. Bastion is scratching his head a vein present on his forehead "i have no idea Cubia, why the hell would you jump through some random door. while i'm at it when staying with a human hating fish man why oh god why did you hit on both of his daughters AT THE SAME TIME?" Cubia grinned and stood up " I couldn't make my mind up which one to start with so I thought I'd use my initiative and flirt with both. Don't be coy, the coy-looking sister was a sublime b-e-a-uty. As if you wouldn't have done the same thing in my shoes". His Saiyan tail sways happily and he looks up thoughtfully. " I wonder what a fish would be like in bed. Bassy, what do you think?" Bastion tries to get angry hits his peak and then just sighs "is this really the productive area of discussion? Anyway what do we do now we dont know where we are you can't fly and if i abandon you your corpse will haunt me and thats a hell of its own. I may as well get our barings" he jumps up into the sky and spins a few times "huh seems we are near the ruins of pilafs castle" Cubia puts his hands around his mouth and shouts "are there any girls there?" "you really have a one track mind don't you? no i don't see anyone that's not surprising seeing as its a desert" he lands and starts walking towards the castle "we should head to the ruins at least their will be shade there" Cubia licks his dry lips. "will there also be water? I'm parched. Those fish girls mouths were sooo salty. I thought you put salt on fish when you cook them but it tasted like they were wearing it like lipstick". "well we will have to find out, i wouldn't get your hopes up but he did live their so maybe there is an underground spring or something". Cubia snorts. "are we just gonna pretend i didnt say that then. Ah well If theirs water their, itll need purifying. We need to bring it to boil. I can create the bowl". Cubia Puffs his chest out proudly. " I do, aftterall have a spacial creation degree". Cubia closes his eyes and raises his head with a smile, clearly satisfied he managed to slot that in there. He then lowers himself to all fours and morphs into a puppy and runs towards the ruins. When he passes Bastion he merely says "Bark bark keep up" while his tongue tails out of his mouth before running off. Bastion facepalms "and now he is a dog, seriously what wrong turn did i take to wind up here again" he gives chase easily keeping up to the cuby-pup. Cuby-pup eyes narrow as he notices a figure in the distance. He'd recognize that shape anywhere: its the shape of a distinctly nude female form. Cubia morphs mid run back into saiyan. "i thought you said there wasnt any babes here. Open your eyes Bassy, there's a babe right there and shes pretty damn perfect". Cubia charges forward in a full sprint, showing off his true speed and charges straight at the mysterious woman. As he gets to her he throws his arms out wide shouting "ill save you, fair maiden", diving into her.... and straight through her, his momentum carrying him head first into a crumbling brick wall which collapses on top of him and the mystery women. Bastion walks up to him slow clapping "Bravo you idiot bravo you just hit a mirage, and if that were a real woman that would have ended badly dont you think..... what am i saying you didnt think thats the point" he has a look round the ruins "hmm there appears to be small amounts of plants so their should be some water" Cubia stands up, drools, then loses consciousness. As he falls back down his coat lifts up revealing his back and the shard of stone lodged in it. Bastion quickly moves ot him "Cubia you idiot how did you let this happen" he forms a small blade of ki energy and slowly cuts around the stone to dislodge it easier from his back it takes a minute or 2 but the shard is removed. "phew hard part is done" The wound heals quickly. Quicker then any normal wound and within 30 seconds, the wound is completely gone and Cubia's breathing returns to normal. In his unconscious sleep he mummers "wow girl, you could piece my heart with those". Bastion just drops cubia to the floor "yep he is fine i shouldn't worry idiots like that are hard to kill, well best find some water then" he shifts the shape of his ki blades and uses them to drill downwards to find the underground spring. Cubia wakes up and glances at Bastion. "I was dreaming of being saved by a chick but it was really you. Are you gay or something?" "this is not the time to be joking around" Bastion is boiling a kettle seemingly using his arm like a power socket "i found some drinkable water not much but it should be enough to see you through, you ok though that rock went in pretty deep" Cubia laughed, kicking his legs out and lying back. "Havent I told ya before? I have a degree in pharmaceutics so it wasnt an issue!". he kicked his legs foreward using the momentum to sit up. "time to put my spacial creation degree to good use". He holds his hands out and pink energy travels up his arms, accumulating in the air between his arms. " you see, if i channel my ki in a certain way i can..." the energy solidifies forming two chocolate cups, which fall to the groundl, shatter then melt. "Awww CRAP why does it always appear as chocolate! I don't even like choclate!!!"He looks at the ground, defeat. "my ki manipulation sucks. I can't even use it to fly". "so if all you can conjour is chocolate remind me how you got that special creation degree? ah whatever" bastion opens his bag taking out 2 cups "we could just do this the normal way" he lets the water cool in the shade and pours some to drink. "The tutors liked chocolate so I played it out so it looked intentional. I am afterall a supurb actor", Cubia raises his head high, practically glowing with pride. "anyway time to drink this!". Cubia takes a sip of the water.. "cagh blighmey, this water is AMAZING! I must drink more of it! its delicious!" Cubia starts eagerly gulping the water. "filtered through desert rock high in calcium and lime deposit its a really nice taste it is" he drinks some of his "plus when your parched im pretty sure it tastes even better" after finishing up he leads Cubia eastwards "if we keep heading east we will soon hit north city or we could head to west city which is also east" "How can you even tell where your going"Cubia moans while scratching his left pectoral. "you dont have a compass and you didnt fly high enough to find out our baring. Also....I'M STARVING!!". Cubia's eyes start darting around for any source of food, or maybe its just another excuse to scout for women. Who knows with this guy. "we'll get some food in the city and i know my way around cause i can sense power levels very accurately it becomes like a energy based GPS or i could be leading us to our inevitable demise, either or is possible with us" he soldiers onwards trying to ignore cubias general himness. "Oooh, look at me. My name is Bastion. I know facts. I have GPS" Cubia fails to stop himself from giggling. "I need to get an energy based GPS degree or something, thats a new one for me. I knew you'd be fun to hang around with". Cubia catches up with Bastion and puts his arm around his shoulder. "We make a good team huh! Remember that time when we were fighting those rabies-infected dolphins. That was fun!" Your wings really dont do well in water huh?". Cubia smiles, reminiscing "heh its never a dull moment i will give you that" he nudges Cubia shoulder "though next time you try to impress a girl try not to swan into the area full of said rabid dolphins, the amount of times i had to bail your ass out could fill a list as long as your degree scroll" "Hey hey, nothing is as long as my degree scroll. Period". Cubia laughs. "one of the degrees on there taught me how to make unending objects, I forget what that degree is called though". Cubia looks thoughtful for a moment. "yeah that degree didn't quite go the way I expected it to. I thought i could making anything grow, including bozongas" "uh you know what i'm just going to smile and nod to that one" after another few hours of walking and mirages they arrive at North city the desert giving way to the urban hustle an bustle "well cubia we made......" he cuts himself short as in place of Cubia is a dust silhouette the sounds of flirting slaps and giggles can be heard in the distance "you know what im not even surprised anymore" as he walks off the camera pans up and a narrator like voice emerges reading out something almost like this. "interesting stuff, what adventures await our comically mix matched duo. Will Cubia find a date will bastion ever find peace? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of Bastion/Cubia adventures.